It all started on a walk home
by Sl33pySheepy
Summary: Starts as a Jerofsky fic, though some people also keen for a Jeremiah/Karofsky/Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian I think so tell me what you think whether it should bring in the other three characters
1. Chapter 1

**NB:  
>Don't own Glee or the characters<strong>

**Was inspired by this picture .com/post/9809203088/blaineandersex-for-jerofsky and the responses being what would the fic be like, so I tried one and the way it's turned out is not how I originally thought they would be so I'm not sure if anyone else will like this, but there we go.****  
><strong>

**Um so yeah, hope you like it, reviews would be cool but no pressure (= Thanks for reading**

* * *

><p>Jeremiah had seen the same boy for the past three weeks while walking home after finishing his shifts at GAP. Sometimes he'd be behind him, sometimes in front. He couldn't help noticing how good his ass looked in jeans and how fine his biceps were when he flexed to pick up his bag outside WMHS. Jeremiah sighed, reminding himself that he shouldn't be taking notice of guys still at high school no matter how good looking they were.<p>

Although only a year out of school himself, Jeremiah had decided it was better not to get involved with the drama that came with dating a high school student; the questioning of their sexuality always seemed to be a problem with the guys he knew. He groaned inwardly remembering his first relationship with a guy called Jay. Jay and Jeremiah, it took more that alliteration to make a relationship work. Six weeks into the relationship Jay began questioning his sexuality.

Jeremiah cast his mind back to the present where he was in front of the boy today. He noticed that he'd responded to a guy shouting goodbye to him across the field.  
><em>Dave. Dave. Dave.<em> Jeremiah played his name over in his head, _well now I know his name_.  
>They continued walking but Jeremiah didn't notice that the distance between them was growing smaller due to his unconscious slowing down in pace. Then he noticed Dave out of the corner of his eye, surprised he turned his head to catch Dave flick his eyes up to meet his. Jeremiah swore that he'd just caught him checking out his ass, and was thankful that today he'd chosen some rather tight fitting jeans that complemented his body.<br>_Well at least I know what team he plays for now_ he thought, he was fairly confident that was what he had been doing so he flashed him a smile. Dave looked at him like he'd just punched him.

_Shit he caught me checking out his ass. It wasn't that obvious was it? I could have just been looking at my feet right?  
>Ah shit he's smiling at me, he fully caught me. What do I do? Surely if he's smiling after catching me doing that he must be gay.<br>Shit that means he knows I am.  
>It's his fault for wearing such tight jeans, he looking so fucking good in them.<br>Shit I haven't said or smiled back yet. Do something Dave. He already knows, what harm is there in flirting?_

Dave returned the smile to Jeremiah and quickly darts his eyes around the lone street they're walking on to see if anyone is around. The coast is clear but before he can say anything the other boy has bet him to it. Dave stares at him gormlessly  
><em>Shit he said something, what'd he say<br>_"Uh, what'd you say?"  
>The boy laughs and his eyes crinkle at the corners. "I said 'Do you want to know my name or are you complacent with checking out my ass?'"<br>Dave blushes, looks down at his walking feet and mumbles something.  
>"Sorry I didn't catch that" says the sandy blonde boy.<br>Dave clears his through and looks up at him "I said 'It's your own fault for wearing those jeans they aren't exactly roomy"  
>"Oh my fault, would you rather I took them off?"<br>Dave stops walking abruptly and stares at him vacuously with wide eyes.  
>"I was kidding, don't look so shocked Dave." Dave's eyes grew wider and he looked slightly scared. "Oh crap sorry I only know your name 'cause one of your football mates called goodbye earlier. I'm not making a great first impression can I try again?"<br>Dave continued to look stunned and didn't answer so Jeremiah took that as affirmative.  
>"Hi guy I just caught checking me out, I'm Jeremiah and I think you're pretty good looking too. I'm gay and I figured as much about too. Although with the frantic way you just looked around I guess you're not as open about it as I am, if at all"<br>He held out his hand for Dave to take. It hovered in midair. He began to inwardly sigh.  
><em>You dick Jeremiah, you've terrified him just walk away and-<br>_"I'm Dave but that guy is the only one that calls me that, otherwise I'm called Karofsky. And you're right; I am…well…you know…" He trailed off shrugging and continued walking.  
>"And you're right I'm not…out. I don't understand how anyone can be really. You must get a lot of crap from people"<br>Jeremiah looked over, "Just cause I'm out doesn't mean it's the first thing I tell people about myself. Despite the impression I just gave meeting you, I guess I just got adrenaline to the brain from seeing how good looking you are up close"  
>Dave hoped that face he was looking at his feet would hide the blush he could feel rising to his cheeks.<br>"But like I said, just cause I'm gay doesn't mean that everyone I interact with is gay or knows. Most of the people I work with don't have a clue. I'm not ashamed of my sexuality but I'm more than who I'm attracted to. So why let people tear me down for it. Yeah I get some teasing but ignoring it becomes normal."  
>A silence fell between them.<br>Jeremiah stole a glace through his long hair over at Dave. There didn't seem to be any reaction.  
>"Look Dave, I'm sorry, I realise I've overstepped the boundary. I'm gonna keep walking and unless you approach me then I won't bother you again."<br>He paused. "But just one thing before I leave you alone. Don't let it eat at you. Learn to accept it. 'Cause if it is your preference, then you're going to have to live with it. And the faster you accept it, the easier things will be. "  
>He put his hand on Dave's shoulder and notice the flinch when his skin made contact with his jacket.<br>"All the best with it" he said and offered a feeble smile as he looked into his eyes.

Dave watched Jeremiah walk away. He didn't stop him, but he felt conflicted.

_Damn his ass looks amazing._  
>He found himself wondering what it'd be like to hold it.<br>He shook his head. _I'll just take some time to think._

* * *

><p><strong>So are you wanting a second chapter or nah? If one person wants a second chapter then I'll write one. <strong>

**Also some people also keen for a Jeremiah/Karofsky/Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian I think so tell me what you think whether it should bring in the other three characters or just keep it as Jerofsky**

**P.s. Sorry if there are atrocious run on sentences I've never been able to control that very well..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for the response two reviews even so sounds like I'm continuing on! Hope you like chapter two **

* * *

><p>Dave kept his head down as he hurried down the halls. <em>I just have to make it through another class. Then football practice. Or I could skip it all and leave now. Fuck I can't believe that happened. Shit what was I thinking? Screw it I'm going home, who knows how long it will take to get out. <em>He rounded the corner and collided with Coach Beiste

"You'll be doing another lap for not watching where you were going Karofsky" Seems he managed to catch her in a bad mood.  
>"Uh can't make it today coach. Not uh feeling well."<br>Beiste looked him in the face, her extra height gave her an intimidating advantage and her face showed an expression of frustration.

_The shit's really hitting the fan today it seems, and not just for me. Just my luck to get Beiste in a bad mood, what happened to her today?_

"If you're not well enough to practice you're not playing this week, and I'll reconsider your position on the team. Can't have uncommitted players when the rest of the team is putting in everything they've got." She'd hit a sore nerve with Dave but she didn't stop. "Even if you're sick to do the whole practice I expect to see you there for the whole thing, if you're gonna throw up bring a bucket. I expect to see you there Karofsky" She looked at him menacingly and then strode off down the hall.

_I have no choice. Football is the only thing I have. And who knows how for how much longer.  
>Maybe I should chuck it before the guys find out and make me into mincemeat.<br>Surely it won't be around the whole school in one hour class time. Plus if anyone says anything I'll tell them they're full of shit and ask them whether they need my fist to straighten out their thoughts. Yeah. Fuck it I'll stay for practice. _So English class came and went as he kept him head down and said nothing except for admitting a few grunts when someone asked if he was sleeping,

Dave couldn't bring himself to walk into the locker rooms to get changed for practice. He skirted into a bathroom and changed in the stalls instead which wasn't overly easy as he wasn't the smallest guy in the school but luckily no one entered the bathrooms while he was there.

"Right due to your un-eager appearance you can all start off with a lap of the pitch and fifty push ups and head to the weights room." Beiste paused and the team moaned "What are you moaning about? Bad day?" She asked her voice getting louder and angrier. "No one's had a worse day that me, on top of everything I have to figure out a way of getting you miserable lot into shaped and winning games. Well what are you still doing here? Run before I double it all! And Karofsky don't forget your extra lap and you can do and extra ten push ups."

Dave set off with the rest of the team, at the back of the running mass of red. _Why the fuck did I do it? Did I think he was gonna fall into my arms and beg me to never let him go? I fucken kissed him.  
>Kissed him!<br>I kissed Kurt Hummel. What on earth was I thinking?  
><em>He stumbled, not lifting his foot high enough. "Come on Karofsky don't be a pansy" called one of his teammates. Anger pulsed through his body. He jogged up to the front of the pack.  
>"What'd you call me?" he said threateningly.<br>"Nothing Karofsky, I was just telling you to keep up with us. Plus you've got to do an extra lap"  
>"You better have, 'cause if you ever call me what you actually said again, you might need my fist to straighten out your thoughts."<br>"I didn't mean it man, sorry that Beiste's given you extra, why'd she do it?"  
>"Not that it's any of your business but I ran into her in the hall and she was in a shit mood and she doesn't seemed to have got any better so don't try her today, it's not worth it." And with that Dave ran off with his feelings churning within him. He didn't want to think. He wanted his head empty. He quickened his pace again. He punished his body as much as he could, trying to get the image of Kurt's horrified face out of his head.<p>

When Beiste dismissed them at the end of practice he called Dave over. "Karofsky! Good practice today, I could see you pushed yourself pretty hard. It was great that's what I want to see from all of you, for every practice. You made a good example. Well done. That's all, you can go shower now"  
>Dave turned to the stands to collect his gear, flicking his eyes towards the locker rooms. He couldn't do it. Not today. He picked up his things and headed for the path home outside the grounds.<br>Turning left onto the path he saw a familiar figure with sandy blonde curls ahead of him.

_Shit. Do I stand a chance with him? What's to say he won't push me away when he finds out how I treat gays? Do I like him? Do I even like Kurt or was it just to see what it was like and I expected him to return feelings of curiosity if nothing else.  
>I'll bury it at school, no one will ever know, I'll deny anything anyone says. Why will they believe Hummel anyway?<br>But why shouldn't I explore it out of school, where no one knows. Jeremiah did seem to show a liking of what he saw and was interested right? And he didn't seem to mind the fact that I wasn't openly gay, sure he encouraged me to accept it but he didn't tell me that I should tell the world. He didn't pressure me about any of it. So I'll just see where it goes. Maybe the feelings will just pass anyway.  
>Time to give it a shot. Right?<em>

He looked around to see if the empty street was indeed empty and jogged forward to Jeremiah's figure and made sure he was within earshot  
>"Nice ass," Jeremiah turned his head to look at him. "But I prefer yesterday's jeans" he said, smirking.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about lack of Jeremiah but I felt that this was where the chapter was going. <strong>

**In case you were wondering this was based on the Never Been Kissed ep hence why Beiste is in a bad mood, and thought it would be interesting to explore Dave's thoughts from it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**First off sorry for the delay has been pretty crazy lately. **

**Secondly thank you for reading this, I honestly didn't think anyone would be interested in it =) so thanks. **

**Also, for those people asking when Seb and Klaine will enter the story the answer is not in this chapter, I want them to fit into the story cause they fit rather than being forced. Seb's introduction is drafted in my head so probably in the next few chapters you will meet him. I might write a one off for the 5characters to keep you all happy in the meantime if you'd be interested in reading that. **

**This chapter is dedicated to the beautiful Amy (daltonsexacadamy) who, after reaching 5,000 followers on tumblr proceeded to slushie herself five times for them all today. Amy, you are awesome and this chapter is for you. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint!**

* * *

><p>They sat opposite each other at the table; Jeremiah with a magazine open at his elbow and a text book in his hands and Dave with his head down crouched over a book scribbling down an answer.<p>

Jeremiah bit back a laugh and let out a small smile instead at the boy across the table.  
><em>Aw look at him; he's so adorable when he's concentrating. The way he taps his pen against this head when he think of what to write as if you prompt the right answer to be shaken into place. The way he pokes out his tongue slightly. I can see he's struggling a bit, obviously the new coach expecting them to keep up their grades is a bit different to previous years, he's gonna have to work a lot harder no. Still means more lessons and time with him. Maybe I'll have to give him a little incentive to work more…<em>  
>He smirked to himself and looked over the text book to see Dave's brown eyes looking back at him. "Well I certainly never found science funny, what are you laughing at?" asked Dave.<br>Jeremiah's mind flew back to the images of different motivation techniques "Ah nothing you want to know, now what'd you get for that question?"  
>Dave sat upright "No what were you thinking? There was a flicker in your eyes almost flame like, whatever it was, was obviously amusing you, what was it?"<br>"What'd you get for question five Dave" Jeremiah acted like he didn't hear the question, keeping his tone calm and persistent.  
>"But-"<br>His protest was cut off by his mother entering with a jug and plate of cookies. "You boys alright? Davie I hope you're not wasting Jeremiah's time he so kindly offered to help you without any payment either, we'll have to work out something seeing as this seems to be turning into a regular occurrence." Dave cringed at the sound of his mother's pet name.  
><em>I'm sure Davie will be able to organise some sort of payment ma'am, don't worry money won't be needed.<br>_"It's alright Mrs Karofsky, it's important that Dave keeps up his grades, don't want to be kicked off the football team do you Davie?" Jeremiah said patronisingly. Dave shot him a death glare and tried to kick him under the table but he was just a touch too far away.  
>"Yes, he's good at football aren't you Davie?" Mrs Karofsky continued apparently unaware of the boys exchanges. "So did you go to William McKinley High School yourself Jeremiah?"<br>"No I was at Fairview High School, arch enemies and I remember the football games to be particularly competitive. But as you can see I'm not quite the right build for a player, I was alright at kicking but they were good enough without me so I supported loyally from the stands."  
>"Ah well, not everyone's as talented at football as Davie here, are they love? And what's a match without a crowd? So how do you boys know each other?"<p>

_I caught Davie checking out my ass in jeans one day while walking home from work so we started flirting, you know how things are. How did you meet your husband? _

"While I was walking home from work Dave dropped his bag and his textbooks fell out so I helped him pick them up and we started talking about his subjects. These cookies are amazing Mrs Karofsky, How do you make them so scrumptious?" Jeremiah said, quickly changing the subject so she wouldn't ask anymore about himself.  
><em>Flattery always helps, gets me on her good side and I might even get some more cookies out of it next time.<em>

"Oh just the usual family recipe, Davie's always been particularly fond of them. Alright well I won't keep you boys from working any longer. I'm just popping out to the shops, so I'll see you next time Jeremiah" She flashed the boys a smile and turned to go. She stopped by the door. "Jeremiah dear can you come into the kitchen; I'll pack up some cookies for you to take home."  
>Jeremiah raised an eyebrow inquisitively at Dave and Dave shrugged back.<br>"Sure I'll be right through Mrs Karofsky. Dave how about you try question six while I'm gone"

_What on earth does Mom want to talk to him alone about? Does she suspect he's gay? Or that I am? Is she going to ask him to leave and not interfere again?_ Dave chewed his lip nervously, his eyes staring down at question six but his mind far from science.  
><em>I wonder if I'm actually going to get any cookies out of this. Who knows what she's thinking she doesn't let much past that impeccable mask of hers.<em>

* * *

><p>Mrs Karofsky had her back to Jeremiah as he entered the room. She was standing on tiptoe trying to reach a plastic container on the top shelf. Jeremiah walked over and picked it off the shelf and handed it to her.<p>

"Thank you dear" She said receiving the container from his hands and walked over to the cool rack full of cookies. As she started selecting ones to put into the container she cleared her throat.  
>"I appreciate you helping Dave like this he's never been overly good at his grades and he's been very resistant to our attempts of getting tutors for him before." Her voice changed slightly "You seem like a good guy Jeremiah. I don't know why you decided to help him pick up his books and start a conversation with him that day but he needs someone like you, a bit older to look up to and to influence him in a good way. His other friends tend to be a bit rough around the edges. He has a tendency sometimes to lose his temper so just be aware of it, it's not personal he just can't seem to control it sometimes. He's never been particularly close with me or Paul-his father." She looks up into his face, tears glistening in her bright green eyes. "So thank you for befriending him. I hope to see more of you around the house, you're always welcome here."<br>She opened a drawer at her waist and pulled out some notes. Pushing them into his hand she said "It's the least I can do, he's not the easiest to teach sometimes"  
>Jeremiah opened his mouth to protest but shut it again without saying anything. He nodded swallowing hard as he looked at her.<br>_She let her mask crack in front of me; she cares a lot about Dave. Would she accept him if she knew he was gay? She needs a hug right now. Would that be too weird if I hugged her now? This is definitely not what I was expecting to happen. Oh gosh what do I do? Oh screw it, she looks so unhappy. She needs comfort more than I need to keep my sexual preferences hidden._  
>Jeremiah stepped towards her and closed his arms around her gently. He could feel her initial surprise in the stiffness of her body and then he felt her weight against his shoulder.<br>Pulling back from the hug he looked at her and said "Dave's a good guy and clever he just needs to learn how to apply himself, I think I can help him do that. He'll get there." They smiled and she turned back to the bench clicking the lid on the container of cookies.  
>"Yes. Well here you go, I'll see you next time Jeremiah"<p>

* * *

><p>Back in Dave's study room he chewed on the end of his pen nervously.<br>_They've been gone a long time.  
>Maybe Mom made him leave.<br>But there wasn't any shouting.  
>But neither of them are particularly the shouting type.<br>Maybe I should just go check-  
><em> As he stood up Jeremiah re-entered the room. He looked at the container her was holding. "So you got the cookies then"  
>"Yeah thanks. How's question six?"<br>"Wha? Oh. Ah. I got stuck"  
>Jeremiah walked around the table and pulled out the chair next to him leaning over to look at the question<br>_His hair looks great from here, so soft…I wonder if it's as soft as it looks…maybe if I just touch-  
><em>Jeremiah's voice tugged him back to reality "You see here in this diagram how the…" Dave zoned his voice out as he went on explaining the question.  
><em>He smells really good. Like…I can't really describe it…I wonder if all guys smell like this. Definitely not in the locker rooms. It's fruity but not obnoxiously sickly sweet like girls, it's much nicer. I wonder if his mouth tastes like different. Kurt's definitely tasted better than girls' despite his repulsion towards me. I don't want to be thinking about Hummel now. Jeremiah would taste like cookies right now… Mmm…that would be-<em>  
>Dave was snapped out of his thoughts as he realised the lips he was starting at kept moving in the same shape. He flicked his eyes up to meet Jeremiah's.<br>"Ah…can you explain one more time?"  
>A mischievous grin crept onto Jeremiah's face "Clearly you're struggling to concentrate, let's take a break" He looked around the room "Sweet you have a PSP, you wanna play?<br>"Ah yeah sure if you want, I dunno if I have any games you'd want to play though"  
>"Just cause I'm gay doesn't mean I don't play the usual games. Look at yourself! You're gay but you're playing-" he paused, picking up a game off the floor "<em>Assassin's Creed<em> or _SAS Zombie Assault 2._ I happened to be rather good at the actually, particularly _COD_.Have you got _COD_?_"_ Settling himself on the couch he looked across at Dave blushing as he turning on the console and picked out _Call of Duty._

Joining him on the couch Dave looked across at Jeremiah. "Alright. If you're so good at this, Mr Hot Shot, we'll make it a competition. If I win…I get to choose something to do to you and if-"  
>"What do you mean 'choose something to do to me'" Jeremiah said interrupting him.<br>"I haven't decided yet. Maybe I get to hit you or maybe I…" he trailed off mumbling.  
>"Maybe what?" Jeremiah prompted<br>"Maybe I get to kiss you" he said only just loud enough to be audible.  
>"Well that's hardly a punishment" he said sniggering.<br>"I didn't say I would! I might choose to punch you or throw you in the pool! I was just giving examples."  
>"Yeah alright" said Jeremiah, "And what do I get if I win?"<br>"I dunno you can choose what you want, but I doubt it'll be likely."  
>"Okay fine. You've got a deal" He held out his hand still smirking.<br>Dave looked at him hard then took his hand shaking it firmly.  
>Jeremiah lay back in the couch watching the boy next to him learning forward watching the screen intently as he set up the game.<p>

_Well I know full well he won't be punching me. Not given the other options. He's too curious. I better let him win though; I don't want to push him further than he's comfortable with. I won't let him beat me easily though._

"Alright" Dave said smiling "ready then GAP boy?"  
>"Bring it on Jock."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know I'm sorry I left you hanging I'm so cruel! =\ But the chapter has enough in it as it is so just bear with me. Ugh, this chapter could really have been three chapters but they were too little to be on their own really so there. If you're waiting for smut you'll probably be disappointed, I write to imply things not in depth detail. For that I'll probably lose a lot of readers but such is life I guess.<strong>

**P.s. my tumblr is sl33pysheepy [dot] tumblr [dot] com in case any of you would like to find out more about me or suggest things you'd like to happen in the story-no guarantee whether I'll put them in but some people like to have input (= Or if you'd like to hurry me up with the next chapter then feel free to message me, anon or not.  
>Hopefully things chapters will be more regular now.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**You're still reading this story? Wow impressive thanks =) For people waiting for the other characters they are coming honest!**

**This chapter is dedicated for phelpstwinsandelftwins (=**

**Oh and if anyone wants to be editor for this story to help it read better then feel free to message me**

* * *

><p>The scores are even, one a piece. "Sudden death it is curly. I must say you play pretty well for a clothes salesman. But your luck is about to end, cause this game is mine."<p>

Jeremiah smiled back at Dave. _I know full well that my "luck" is about to end. To be fair he probably isn't far off being able to beat me, but we'll let him have his glory. _"We'll have to waut and see shant we then"  
>The two boys grinned at each other and truned to face the screen, leaning forward on the couch as if pulled towards the screen by intensity.<p>

* * *

><p>"YEHHHESS! Take that Jay!" Dave shouted as he punched the air with his right hand, controller still firmly in his left. Jeremiah leaned back on the couch defeated but not hurt in anyway, unlike his game counterpart which lay on the ground dead from a lethal shot to the heart.<p>

"Anyone would have thought you were aiming for my heart but I know you were aiming lower and missed, still you have another chance."  
>Dave blushed at the Jeremiah's implication and cleared his throat. "You ah, played well" he said looking at his empty hands.<br>"Thank you, it seems I was beaten by someone better, until next time at least. Well you won so you win your prize, whatever you choose it to be." Silence fell between them as Jeremiah finished his sentence. Dave looked up at him.

_Shit. Now I have to choose. I didn't think it'd come to this. Not that I didn't think I'd win, just…well I dunno thought he'd forget or something. But I wanted to do this and it's a free chance at trying anything with no strings attached…right? And I don't want him to think I'm too chicken to try. Oh gosh he's still looking at me with those eyes. Those eyes…those striking blue eyes that make you feel like he's looking into your soul. I hope he can't though; it's not a great place at the moment. Ah so still sitting here looking at him. Oh crap I can feel myself blushing. He probably thinks I'm thinking about all the really gay stuff I could choose to do. Crap._

_ He's blushing, I wonder whether he realises he is. I wonder why he is, cause we've been sitting here for five minutes waiting for him to decide or because he's considering all the things that he could choose to do. Nah he's new to this all thinking about it would just freak him out he'll probably just-_

Dave moved his hand to brush a stray lock of hair behind Jeremiah's ear. _His hair is really soft, it's like girl's hair._ As he brings his hand back he cups Jeremiah's cheek in his palm. _And his skin is soft too, kind of like Kurt's was but it has more of a raspy-ness to it, it's really hot. Kurt. Kurt. Crap what if this is just a repeat of that. No don't be ridiculous Jeremiah actually returns your feelings, he flirts with you._ He can feel his heart beat faster, the adrenaline moving the blood around his body, making him more alert. _There's nothing different from kissing a girl, you've done that enough just do it. _Moving slowly toward him Dave's eyes flicked from Jeremiah's eyes to his mouth and back again. _Just shut your eyes and move with it, it's no different to any other time. _Dave shuts his eyes and starts leaning in. They're inches away from their lips making contact-

The two boys jump back from each other and grab the two game controllers and look adamantly at the screen. Dave's heart is racing. "That'll be Dad" he says to himself as much as to Jeremiah.  
><em>It must be Dad, Mum wouldn't slam the door like that no matter how bad the day has been or how foul the argument, passive aggressive she is. But why is Dad home so early anyway? And why couldn't he have been a few minutes later? I nearly kissed him, our breath mingled. Bloody Dad what the fuck does he want. Oh shit I hope that-<em>

The door opened behind them and Paul entered, Dave turned around trying to steady his pulse hoping he didn't look guilty-not that had happened anyway.  
>"Dave Mr Finnagen rang from school, the board has decided on the verdict. Oh hi Jeremiah sorry I didn't see you there, I need to talk Dave alone if you don't mind. It's important, I'll wait in the kitchen while you pack up and leave." And with that Paul turned on his heel and left.<p>

The two boys turned back around looking a bit bewildered. Dave looked sheepishly at the ground. _His Dad has never been that sharp with me before, but it didn't sound like it was anything to do with me, something at school. _ "Verdict of what?" Jeremiah asked breaking the silence.  
>"Just some stuff I did at school, can't say I'm proud of it but can't change the past." Dave said nonchalantly, "Still if I get expelled or suspended you can give me more tutoring right?" he said attempting to put a positive spin on the situation.<p>

Jay had lost some of the colour from his face and looked shocked. "Expelled? What'd you do?"  
>"Look I said I wasn't proud of what I did, can't we just leave it at that?" Dave said looking guilty at the ground.<br>"If it's this serious I think I should have a right to know Dave. For all I know you could have attacked someone! And what if you just suddenly decided to turn on me when I'm tutoring you sometime?"  
>"I wouldn't fucken hurt you! I didn't mean to my anger just got on top of me and I just did things I shouldn't have. Just leave it will you!" Dave was starting to loose his temper and he knew it, he had to get Jeremiah to stop somehow otherwise he didn't know what he might do.<br>Jeremiah got up and started packing his things away. "Well you better go and find out whatever the fuck the verdict is. And no matter what the outcome if you want me to help you or even hang out with you again then you're gonna have to explain it. You have my number. Fucken call me when you've decided whether you want me in your life or not. You have to take responsibility of what you've done. So message me when you've grown up, if you grow up." Jeremiah picked up his bag and left the room leaving Dave standing there in the middle of the room staring after him.

* * *

><p>"Hi Mr Karofsky, sorry to have been in the way, hope you have an alright night tonight." Jeremiah moved to go past him and Paul caught his arm.<br>"Please Jeremiah call me Paul. I heard raised voices just before, are you alright?  
><em>Fuck I forgot he'd be able to hear us. <em>"Yes thanks, just a little disagreement between us." Jeremiah kept it as brief as possible wanting to leave and walk off his thoughts.  
>"You should know that Dave's been better since you've been around Jeremiah. Something in him changed not long ago and then you started tutoring him, I think you know that you're more than just a tutor to him, you're the best influence of a friend that he has. Just cause he's made some mistakes in the past, and I'm not excusing him from them, I don't take it lightly. But maybe you're part of him changing. I'm not trying to tell you what you should be doing, I just thought you should know." They regarded each other for a while longer in silence.<br>"Thanks Paul. I might see you again sometime." Jeremiah said which was acknowledged with a slight nod of the head from Paul and with that he strode out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Fuck what have I done. Just cause fucken Hummel tipped me over the edge that time and now I'm reaping the repercussions not just at school but with Jeremiah. He's the one person that I thought I was safe with. Fuck. I don't even care what happens with school now. I just have to figure out a way of sorting out things with Jay without loosing him completely.<em>

Paul walked into the room and sat down at the table. "Dave your school rang"  
>"Yeah you said, what's the verdict?"<br>"They're deciding suspend but not expel you. And you should count yourself lucky. What got into you? You threatened to kill Kurt, I know that you have problems with your anger but it's never got that bad, particularly not in the football season. Is there something else that is bothering you Dave?"  
>Dave considered the options he had in his mind and settled for the easiest one. "No"<br>Paul sighed. "Alright, but if you want to talk about anything then I'm always available."  
><em>Yes Dad I'd really like to talk about how your football star of a son may well be gay. Unlikely. <em>  
>"Your suspension starts tomorrow and runs for a week."<br>Dave remained silent. Paul sighed inwardly. "Maybe Jeremiah can give you extra tutoring this week to make up for the school you're missing?"  
>Dave clenched his hands. <em>If he ever talks to me again.<em> "Dave?" Dave looked up at his dad.  
>"What?" he grunted<br>"Just don't forget to tell him the news." Paul got up and left

_Yeah like I could forget Jay._

* * *

><p><strong>Eeep so what do ya think? Love to have any reviews either on here or tumblr. Even if it's hate messages cause I cockblocked them or cause I have crap writing skills..would be nice to hear from any of you =)<br>Hope your week is going well **


	5. Chapter 5

**NB: Don't own Glee or the characters.**

**So this chapter is quite messy but I wanted you to get a sense of Jeremiah's thoughts, you know how when you're thinking about something and your thoughts just run on from each other and it's like talking without taking a breath and it's kinda like this sentence I just wrote? [loud intake of air] Yeah…kinda like that, an experienced and talented writer would be able to do it and make it easy to read but I don't believe I'm either so hopefully it makes enough sense to read… The paragraphing I doubt is English-y correct but they kinda are little pauses in thought trains and I didn't want to make it really difficult to read.**

**Also in the middle of the chapter there is bolding, it's not an author's note it's just I've already used italics for thoughts and I need to show it's different to narration.**

**This chapter is for time-to-try-defying-gravity on tumblr cause she is awesome and if you haven't checked out her tumbling the go check it out, she is super amazing and just…yeah. **

**Anyway enough said, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>After leaving the house Jeremiah didn't think where his feet were taking him he just walked.<p>

_What the hell just happened? Everything was going well and then I find out Dave might be being expelled? And for what? No wonder his Mom was in tears. And both his parents kept talking about me being a good influence on him. I wonder how much his dad overheard. At least neither of us said anything to giveaway his sexuality. I may be mad at him but there is no excuse for that to be the way of his parents finding out. It's his own choice to tell people when he's ready. If he's ever ready. He'll have to stop denying it sometime; at least I hope he will for his sanity's sake.  
>But what the hell has he done? Did he beat someone up, or just get ridiculously drunk? I know he's on the football team so I guess it could have been both and then they all did it-whatever it is-but then he got copped with the blame. Yeah…that sounds plausible.<br>But then if it was that simple then he would have just told me and not fought it. Why is he so adamant about keeping it quiet? Am I the only one he's keeping it as secret from? What can be so bad that he wanted to keep it from me so much?  
>This is exactly why I should have left high school guys alone! Why have I let myself get caught up in this? It was bad enough when I was there myself, I don't want to go through the complications of it through someone else.<br>But since meeting him I've got to know him and he's sweet and lost and I like him. Well at last I like what he's shown me-or pretended to be. Who knows what else he's hiding from me!_

_Maybe I'll pick up extra shifts so that I can keep my mind off this ordeal and then I'd also have a legitimate reason to decline catching up with him if he offers. Yes. IF he offers! Not that I want an excuse not to hang out with him though…I like him.  
>He's not like the usual football jock; cruel…hard…detached from emotions…homophobic…He's nice and has a spot of softie in him…at least with me he is. The Dave I know wouldn't have done anything worth expelling. Suspending perhaps, he does have a tendency to get a bit cheeky and I'm sure he goes drinking…but nothing expel-worthy.<em>

_Maybe he is just another typical football jock at school. Why did I get involved with him? Sure he has a really good body but couldn't I have just appreciated from afar and not got drawn in?  
>Argh.<br>but that day I caught him perving at me he looked so shocked, almost guilty puppy like.  
>His eyes. Oh those beautiful brown eyes. The way whenever we first meet they're hardened, pained like he's trying to keep something inside him or trying to keep something out.<br>And then they start to soften as we hand out. They start shimmering and eventually get to the almost molten stage when I know he's comfortable. I know he feels safe and at ease. I know I'm talking to the real Dave Karofsky. Whoever he puts on for everyone else is just a front.  
>I know the real Dave.<em>

_Don't I? Or is he just playing me?_  
><em>Oh come on Jeremiah who are you kidding, you've known guys that aren't comfortable with their sexuality and when they're attracted to someone and the person reciprocate it back they can't fake that. He wouldn't be able to play me. Not when he's got so much he is trusting me with, how much that could make a fool of him. No. He's sincere with me.<em>  
><em>He trusts me.<em>  
><em>I have to stick with him.<em>

Jeremiah takes out his phone from his pocket and creates a new message.

**Sorry I blew my cool it wasn't fair of me, things must be really difficult for you. I'm here if you want to talk about stuff  
><strong>He pauses.

**But I do want to know what happened. It's important but in your own time, when you're comfortable**

Jeremiah rereads the message and pauses again. Looking up from the bench he found himself sitting at he looked across the lake he's sitting in front of, surprised that the real world still has continued on despite his inner turmoil.

_Why should I be annoyed with him though? Don't I deserve to know what happened? Sure I don't expect him to tell me everything about his past but he hasn't really told me anything. And this is as much part of his present too._

Jeremiah looks at his phone in his hand. His unsent message is still sitting there.

_Maybe I should just give it a night, sleep on it and see how things are in the morning. Unless he messages me first. Unlikely, but we'll see. _

Jeremiah deletes the message, stands up and walks home.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! All done..so..thoughts anyone? Goodnot good? Ghastly? Is Jeremiah's character turning into something different than you expect or someone you don't like or what? Love to know! Reviews are open to receive your comments, or my askbox on tumblr is too (= **

**[ sl33pysheepy . tumblr . com ]**

**P.s. Anyone waiting for the Klaine/Sebastian/Jerofsky fic, it is coming I just don't want to submit it until it's to a standard that I'm happy with, look out for a one shot Sebastian fic that should be up within the next couple of hours too (=**


	6. Chapter 6

**NB: Don't own Glee or the characters.**

**Why hello readers! Long time no see cause I am SUPER slack! So you've probably aaall forgotten this story but TA DA another chapter has arrived! Surpriseee :) yeah. So yes, thanks heaps for the comments and subscribing I don't think I ever imagined that one person would read this let alone you all!**

**Sorry if you didn't get the orginal link for the prompt for this story but here it is .post/9809203088/blaineandersex-for-jerofsky **

**Giant thank you to turquoisecarnation who has agreed to proof the chapters (seriously this chapter would be nothing without her!) before they go up you should go follow her on tumblr she's an incredible writer (=**

**Anyway enough said, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Jeremiah sighed and pushed off the end of the pool felt the cool water flow over his body, gliding seamlessly through the water, thoughts subsiding as he listened to the quiet It was always quiet in the training pool. Although Jeremiah was no longer part of a club, he was still allowed to use the training pool on account of knowing the right people . He wasn't a nuisance to anyone and he never gave anyone any reason to complain, so he'd continued to swim after leaving school without any complaints from the lifeguards.<p>

_Stroke, two three four, breath. Stroke, two three four. Stroke, two three four._

His hands hit the concrete again and this time he came up.

_What could have he have possibly done? No. Stop it! This was meant to take my mind off him._

Throwing himself into the water again, he charged down the pool, disturbing the still water. Tumble turning violently at the other end, he headed back down again to complete another length. After turning this time he flipped to face the roof and glided silently, staring at the ceiling.

_Have __they __ever __thought __about __painting __a __picture __on __the __roof? __Or __stars? __It'd __be __the __best __way __to __view __Michelangelo's __ceiling __masterpieces. _He closed his eyes, imagining the Sistine Chapel's ceiling he'd studied at high school slowly propelling himself until his arms hit the wall.

_Doh I always hit my head when swimming on my back, you'd think I would have learnt by now. Luckily it didn't hurt as much as usual. Strange..._

Jeremiah's eyes flashed open to see liquid brown eyes looking back at him, chocolate-brown curls framing the face with a sheepish smile. Jeremiah quickly righting himself and started treading water to keep himself afloat

_Who __the __hell __is __this __guy? __Where'd __he __come __from? __I __swear __I __was __alone __before. __Cute __though. __Why __did __he __stop __me __from __hitting __the __end __though?_

"Uh can I help you?" Jeremiah vocalised.

"Oh, no, sorry, I was just stopping you hitting the end hard," the boy held up a blue foam flutter board "I know it always hurts when I do it, I just thought you'd appreciate it. You didn't exactly look like you were gonna stop before hitting it."  
>"Uh. Yeah, thanks."<p>

_What an unusually soft voice he has. Wonder where he's from. Don't recognise him from here before._

"I'm Jeremiah," he produced a wet hand from the water, laughing when he realised he was still in the pool.  
>"Blaine," replied the boy, reaching out and shaking the proffered hand despite the water.<p>

"I'm just getting out, if you wanted this lane," Jeremiah said, indicating Blaine's gym bag on the bench behind him.  
>"'Cause there are so little lanes to choose from at the moment?"<br>Jeremiah looked around at the empty pool. _This __guy __sure __know s__how __to __make __me __feel l__ike __an __idiot_.

He hoisted himself up on the concrete edge of the pool and climbed out. Not before looking up to see Blaine staring at his body, though. And then too-quickly-not-to-cause-suspicion switching his gaze elsewhere.  
><em>Another <em>_gay __guy? __Has __this __place __started __putting __oestrogen __in __the __water?_

"So are you a swimmer then too or do you just lurk about in the stands perving on guys?"

Blaine coloured a little but stood his ground. "I'm part of the Dalton Academy Swim team, thanks. And I wasn't perving, I was intrigued at your technique. But don't worry I'll keep out of your way. " He turned to leave and then added, as if an afterthought, "I doubt it's worth anything to you but I'd appreciate if you didn't tell the staff here that I've made you uncomfortable as this is the best pool to train at as I'm sure you'd agree though I guess I can't hold it against you for wanting to try to sabotage and get an advantage for competing." He turned on his heel and walked away briskly.  
><em>Shit <em>_me. __Jeremiah __you __sure __know __how __to __make __a __guy __take __offense! __What __is __it? __Not __enough __smile __in __the __sentence? __Too __much? __Poor __guy. __Clearly __he's __had __some __pretty __crap __treatment __in __the __past_  
>"Blaine wait." Blaine kept moving through slowed just a touch as Jeremiah jogged grabbed his towel from the bench and towards him.<p>

"Blaine," Jeremiah caught his shoulder and spun him around as he fixed the towel around his waist. "Blaine I'm sorry I was just making a joke, though clearly it went a touch awry, and let's be honest I should know better than to try and crack a joke like that in this homophobic town. I just though I caught your eye checking out my impeccable body as I got of the pool," he said, dripping with sarcasm and grinning cheekily.

_Surely __he __got __that __sarcasm. __Please __let __him __have __got __that __sarcasm __otherwise __I'll__ look __like __a __prick __now._

Blaine's features softened and his eyes gave away the smile he was trying to suppress.  
>"If you haven't guessed already we play for the same team, as I assume that's what the fierce defence signifies."<p>

Blaine laughed, releasing the tension from his shoulders. "And for the record, I'm not at school anymore so you don't have to consider this 'fraternising with the enemy' .  
>A blush spread over Blaine's face "I – I didn't know. I shouldn't have assumed – I'm sorry I -"<br>Jeremiah laughed "Don't worry about it. I was just teasing – again – and anyway, I'm the one who's apologising for being a jerk, so let me buy you a drink-non-alcoholic, don't worry, I don't want to encourage underage drinking! So how about a coffee? There's a good place near by,"  
>"<em>Ernesto's <em>on the corner?"  
>"Yeah it's one of my favourites. Are you free now or do you have somewhere else to be?"<br>"Well, I was going to sit here and wait for the next guy to check out, but looks like I got a better offer"  
>Jeremiah laughed. <em>So <em>_the __wit __is __there, j__ust __not __when __he's __unprepared - __wait __didn't __he __come __here __to __train? __He's __still __holding h__is __tog __bag. _"You can stay and train, don't let me disturb your day."  
>"No, I'd really like to have coffee with you," Blaine said, a touch obsequiously.<br>"I'll meet you in the foyer in ten minutes then."  
>Blaine nodded and Jeremiah smiled, turning to retrieve his bag before heading to the showers.<p>

_What the fuck Jeremiah? You came here to get away from everything, from thoughts, from highschool, from boys! And you just walked right into it. Should I just have let him walk away thinking I was just another homophobe trying to ruin his life? No. No one should feel that everyone in the world is against the, just because sometimes those who are against them seem to be able to should louder than those who support them. It's not fair.  
>Why is it that hateful comments seem to stick longer than the encouraging?<br>Maybe I was too harsh on Dave. Obviously something has happened and he's being punished for it. Does that mean that I should punish him too? I seem to be the only one he seems to be able to talk to. Someone needs to remind him that there's more to him than the person that did this terrible thing.  
>Like Blaine, sounds like he just needs to have someone to support him, someone who understands. I guess we'll find out. <em>

Jeremiah let the water flow over him for a moment longer in the shower and wash away his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Congratulations you made it to the end of another chapter! Thanks for reading =)<strong>

**Also I realised that the summary of this story isn't overly interesting so if someone wants to read it then feel free to suggest something =)  
>The next chapter I swear won't take as long as this one did to get uploaded. I managed to get a job over the interval between chapter 5 and 6 hence why it took so long but it's settled down to an orderly pace now so should be able to get it all going again, that is if anyone still wants to read it!<br>I appreciate the reviews thanks everyone. I thoroughly appreciate them =)  
>And also for those wondering how Jeremiah could buy alcohol if he's only a couple of years out of highschool it's cause in NZ the legal age to buy alcohol is 18<br>[ sl33pysheepy . tumblr . com ]**


End file.
